Piranha Plant (Super Smash Bros.)
Summary Piranha Plant (パックンフラワー, Packun Flower) is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. It is the first DLC fighter in Ultimate, and the 70th fighter overall. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A, higher via Final Smash Name: Piranha Plant Origin: Super Smash Bros. Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: A sentient trophy that represents a Piranha Plant Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Body Control/Shapeshifting (Can extend his neck and spin his leaves like a propeller), Elasticity via Long-Stem Strike, Metal Manipulation (Can spit metallic spike balls via Ptooie), Poison Manipulation and Breath Attack via Poison Breath, Summoning (Can summon Petey Piranha), Fire Manipulation via Petey Piranha, Flight via Piranhacopter, Forcefield Creation, Damage Boost (Deals extra damage to opponents made of metal), Poison Manipulation (Can poison enemies with just their attacks), Attack Reflection (Can completely reflect an attack with their shields), Healing (Can heal themselves by parrying attacks with their shield), Acrobatics (All Smash Characters are capable of doing flips around the battlefield and being agile, this gets further upgraded to the point of being able to gain an extra mid-air jump), Life Absorption (Can drain the life of their opponents with their attacks), Empowerment (Gets stronger when both damaged, undamaged, and eating food), Magnetism Manipulation (Can magnetically attract all healing items towards them), Resistance to Weapons (Severely reduces the damage taken from weapon-based attacks), Air Manipulation (Can resist the effects of strong winds and air), Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Severely reduces the damage taken from both fire and explosions) |-|With Spirits= When wielding spirits they get: Healing, Damage Boost (When fighting against giants, metallic foes, summoned foes, and forcefields), Summoning (Can summon weapons and objects depending on the spirits wielded), Ice Manipulation (via Freezie), Durability Negation (Death's Scythe allows the user to One-Hit-Kill the foe if they have low health. Lip's Stick inflicts a flower which drains the health of the target for a while), Plant Manipulation (Via Lip's Stick), Energy Projection (Can wield energy swords and ray guns), Fire Manipulation (via Fire Flower), Electricity Manipulation (Via Screw Attack and Hothead), Homing Attack (Via Beastball granting sort of spirits), Gravity Manipulation and Pseudo-Black Hole Creation (Certain spirits allow the wielder to use the Black Hole item), BFR (Certain spirits allow the wielder to use the Star Launcher item), Metal Manipulation (Certain spirits turn the wielder into metal for a while, reducing knock-back while also increasing their weight), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Can resist and even heal from poison attacks with certain spirits), Magic (Can severely reduce the damage from magic-based attacks), Gravity Manipulation (Can ignore changes in gravity with certain spirits), Air Manipulation (Can resist strong winds with certain spirits), Adhesive Manipulation (Can move normally on sticky floors with certain spirits), Electricity Manipulation (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by electric attacks), Ice Manipulation (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by ice-based attacks), Sleep Manipulation (Can resist sleep inducement with certain spirits), Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by fire-based attacks), Water Manipulation (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by water-based attacks), Energy Projection (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by energy-based attacks), Weapon Mastery (Certain spirits severely reduce the damage sustained by weapon-based attacks) Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level+ (Can harm opponents like Kirby), higher via Final Smash (Can kill opponents with similar durability to him almost instantly) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Should be comparable to the other fighters who can react to and dodge Galeem's light beams) Lifting Strength: Class K (Should be comparable to King Dedede who is able to swing his hammer with this much force) Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class, higher via Final Smash Durability: At least Large Mountain level+ (Regularly takes blows from opponents of similar power to him, the fighters are capable of surviving the Moon crashing onto them), higher via Final Smash Stamina: High Range: Melee range normally, extended melee range with Ptooie, Poison Breath, and Long-Stem Strike Standard Equipment: Spiked balls Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: If its shield is broken, it will be temporarily stunned Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ptooie:' Piranha Plant fires a metal spiked ball from its mouth and blows it into the air. The attack can be moved left and right. *'Poison Breath:' Piranha Plant spits a slow-moving cloud of poison from its mouth. *'Piranhacopter:' Piranha Plant spins his leaves like a propeller, flying high into the air. *'Long-Stem Strike:' Piranha Plant rapidly extends his neck, biting far away fighters. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Mawile (Pokémon) Mawile's Profile (Mega Mawile was used, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Plants Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Body Control Users Category:Summoners Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Shapeshifters Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Elasticity Users Category:Poison Users Category:Metal Users Category:Nintendo Category:Tier 7 Category:Playable Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Acrobats Category:Healers Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Energy Users Category:Plant Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:BFR Users Category:Adhesivity Users